


Flipped

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunter Jessica Moore, Sam x Jess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Written: 18.01.20Words: 325SamxJessDescription: Written for the SPN Amino apps’ What If? Weekend Challenge. (What if Jess went with Sam when Dean picked him up at school?) Coda to Pilot.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Flipped

“Jess, this isn’t a discussion, you’re not coming.”

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean ran his eyes over her body, “I think it’d be fun being in a car with her.”

 _Now I really regret not wearing long sleeves,_ she crossed her arms over her chest, suppressing an eye roll when Deans’ face fell. Sam starred at his brother, _how can you be thinking like that right now?_

He shook his head, turning back to his girl, “It’s too dangerous, if something were to happen to you-”

“Too dangerous?” She strode over to the closet, beginning to stuff clothes in a bag, “So what? I get to stay here worrying about _you_? Not happening.”

“Yeah, Sammy, how is that fair?”

Jess scoffed, _no way in hell am I leaving him alone with_ that _._

“Dean can you _please_ just-”

“Okay, okay, geez. I was just trying to help,” she heard Dean grumble as he made his way to the door, “I’ll be in the car.”

The door slammed shut, and now it was just her and Sam. She didn’t bother turning or stopping packing, “Do you really think I’m going to let you do _anything_ dangerous alone with him?”

“Jess,” he padded over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, _how can I make you understand?_ “I-I can’t lose you.”

She closed her eyes, _why do you have to use_ that _voice?_ She took a breath before spinning around, “Sam-” she cut herself off as she saw his puppy dog eyes starring back at her, _you’re not making this easy,_ “You think I could lose you?”

He blinked, puppy eyes disappearing, _as if he didn’t think of that,_ she placed a kiss on his cheek, “I need to know you’re safe.”

He sighed, looking defeated, “I won’t let anything happen to, I promise.”

She smiled before turning around him, making her way to the door, _he’s so over-dramatic. We’re just finding his dad, how dangerous could it be?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on continuing this fic! It should be posted some time next year (2021). At that time, this will become the preview for the full fic. 
> 
> If you'd like to know when it will be published, you can check out my Twitter: https://twitter.com/AterImber for updates/announcements.
> 
> I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays, so there is plenty to keep you occupied while you wait!


End file.
